1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified structure for an electrical connector assembly, more particularly in connection between electronic products such as mobile phones, notebooks, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs) in order to integrate data transmission and power supply.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in connection with electrical signals, such as the connection between signal source and various electronics or electrical equipments. Through them, signal source is able to provide signals or power to electronics or electrical equipments. Therefore, it is necessary to enhance the connection structure between female connector assembly and mating connector of electrical connectors in order to keep the line open.
The technique in manufacturing the conventional electrical connector depends on the material and structure of connection terminals, and the delicate fitness between the female connector assembly and mating connector. However, it is known to the connector manufacturers that the material of connectors is extruded plastic, whereas volume change with temperature of the material and the controllable scope of the error in extrusion are concerned, the flaw rate in production and the exceeding cost is undoubtly high.
Moreover, when connection terminals are used as the connecting components for connectors, the force they bear is very likely to cause distortion in them. This would affect the connection effect of the connectors, not to mention the stability required in data transmission.